


Take Me To the Pilot

by a_c_perky



Series: The Adventures of Peter and Morgan Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputee Tony, Avengers - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic themes, Doc Ock is a dick, Irondad, Kidnapping, Mom Pepper Potts, Not Avengers: Endgame Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and Pepper and Peter are a family, Tony lives, Violence, kinda minor, old man steve (mentioned), spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-04-14
Packaged: 2021-04-20 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c_perky/pseuds/a_c_perky
Summary: “No, no Pep. He’s absolutely right. He handled it all by himself like a big boy, and him getting injured was all my fault.”Peter looked into his father’s eyes, and immediately felt guilty. There was fury, fear, and guilt laced into Tony’s eyes.“Go. Fight them all by yourself like you fight the others. But you remember the last time you fought Oc, he threatened to get you. Remember that. I can’t help you this time.”*******After an argument between Peter and Tony before a fight, Peter gets kidnapped by none other than Doc Ock.It hits everyone hard, because all they are trying to do is get their Peter back.However, little do they know, Doc Ock is doing all he can to take away everything that Peter Parker- Stark has outside of his family and friends: Spiderman.Peter prays that his family gets there before it's too late, but time may not on their side here.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: The Adventures of Peter and Morgan Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437130
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	1. Squashed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've been planning this for a while and am SO EXCITED to finally get this series started and out there!
> 
> So for starters, I am going to add tags as I go along. The title is named after Sir Elton John and Bernie Taupin's song 'Take Me To the Pilot,' and it's here for a reason ;)
> 
> Also, I don't plan on putting any graphic violence in here, but if something catches any of your attentions, please let me know via comments. I don't want to accidentally trigger people.
> 
> I have big things planned for this series, and I hope ya'll enjoy the first part!

It was the first real day of summer vacation, and the Stark family couldn’t be more content.

“What the hell, Tony? No!”

Or not.

“What do you mean, ‘no?’’’

“What I mean is that you most certainly cannot make a pool floaty for DUMM- E! He’ll sink and stop working.”

“Hey, It’ll work! He’ll be fine, he’s done worse.”

“No, he hasn’t,” started Pepper frustratedly, “it’s too late anyways, we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. I just want to be home, love.” She confessed to her husband as she set her head atop his shoulder, setting her bags down.

“Hey, no worries. We’ll be home soon enough with the lake, the picnic table, and the kiddos running around.” He responded, setting down his own bags and wrapping his good arm around Pepper, his Iron- Man shaped prosthetic one, specially created by Peter and Morgan, on his other side.

“Speaking of which…” He started. “Hey kids, Unless you want your asses to be left behind, get down here!” Tony called out into the tower loudly.

Not a minute later, Peter came in carrying four bags of luggage (two red and blue themed and two small and pink) and with his baby sister wrapped tightly around his left leg. 

“We’re here, we’re here! It would have taken a shorter amount of time if little miss here offered to help carry the load,” he shared as he waved his left leg in the air, allowing a loud giggle to escape Morgan.

Tony and Pepper couldn’t help but smile at their children’s shenanigans. Damn had they been lucky.

Pepper came and pried Morgan off of his leg, with a pout coming from her. 

“You need to help your big brother out with your luggage and not make him do all the work.”

“Oh no worries, mom. It’s really all not that heavy. I got it.”

“You sure?” 

“Mom, I can life 3 times the weight of Captain America. This is NOTHING.”  
Pepper smirked at that, whereas Tony let out a loud laugh and muttered, “That’s not that hard of an accomplishment nowadays.”

Peter just looked confused and asked, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Pepper just walked over to her adopted son and kissed his head. 

“That’s not important for right now. Well anyways, you’re just the gentleman for helping, aren’t you?”

“He gets that from his old man,” Tony replied to the statement.

“Old is right,” Peter told his father with an evil grin.

“Why you little sh-”

“Alright,” Pepper interrupted, diffusing the situation, as per usual, “now that everyone’s here, let’s head home!”

Just as everyone was about to step into the elevator with their luggage, FRIDAY announced,  
“Excuse me, Sir, but it appears as if Doctor Octavius and the Scorpion are causing destruction in local Manhattan.”

Peter perked up at the notion of this and quickly dropped his luggage and rummaged through it.

Tony, coming up behind him asked, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Aha!” Peter exclaimed as he pulled out his Spider suit. He quickly jetted out of the living room and replied to his father, “I have to stop them! It won’t take long.”

Oh, this was NOT happening.

Tony and Pepper shared a look with each other as Morgan, unaware of the situation, shouted, “You better not take long Petey! We have a play-date, remember?”

“How could I forget about our date?” He replied as he hopped out the other room. “I’ll be back in a jif-”

“No you won’t, because you’re not going.” Tony replied easily.

Peter stopped in his tracks on his way to the window, confused. “What do you mean, ‘I’m not going?’ I fight these guys by myself all the time.”

“Correction: You fight the LITTLE guys by yourself all the time. These guys you fight with others, not alone. And I sure as hell can’t come with you.”

After Thanos, when Tony lost his limb and barely escaped with Peter and his lives, he gave up Iron Man for GOOD this time.

“C’mon, I can handle it! You’re being ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous? Do I have to bring back the Vulture incident?” Tony asked irritably, voice raising. 

“I handled it on my own,” Peter raised his voice as well, starting to get annoyed.

“You got crushed by a building!”

“And who’s fault was that? Who took the suit again? WHO wasn’t there for me when I was crying for help?” Peter shouted. He didn’t mean it, for he had forgiven his adoptive father long ago for the incident, but he wanted to strike a nerve in his father.

And boy oh boy did he strike a nerve.

Tony was dead silent for a few moments, as was the room aside from Pepper’s upset voice shrieking, “Peter! That was low. Apologize to your father NOW!”

After that, Tony finally replied with a voice too calm, “No, no Pep. He’s absolutely right. He handled it all by himself like a big boy, and him getting injured was all my fault.”

Peter looked into his father’s eyes, and immediately felt guilty. There was fury, fear, and guilt laced into Tony’s eyes.

“Go. Fight them all by yourself like you fight the others. But you remember the last time you fought Oc, he threatened to get you. Remember that. I can’t help you this time.”

Peter looked one more time at his family, then ran to the window and leapt out of it.

“Daddy, is Petey gonna-” Morgan started worriedly, only to be interrupted by her worried dad.

“Pep, follow him in the Rescue Suit.”

“Already on it,” She stated as she sped out of the room.

***************

‘Ah jeez, what have I done?’ Peter asked himself as he swung from building to building. The guilt was consuming him about what he had said to his dad. It was already bad enough he had almost lost Peter one too many times, and he just wanted to look out for him. And how did he repay him? Putting the guilt of one of his many life- scarring fights all on his shoulders, especially when he knew how bad he felt about that.

His thoughts came to a stop, however, whenever he came into view of Doc Ock and the Scorpion roughing up Manhattan.

“Ah, Spiderman, glad for you to join us.” 

Peter swung and stuck to a building close to his nemesis. 

“Can’t say the same for you two. What’s up Doc? Scorpi.”

“I’ll slit your throat!”

“Lovely chat my pointy friend,” Peter quipped back to the duo, “but unfortunately, I have plans set for about right now so we’ll have to cut this short.” 

“Ah, I’m afraid not. See, I need you, insect.” He said creepily as he threw a car up at him. 

Peter easily dodged out of the way as he replied, “Dude, creepy. But you’re too predictable.” Of COURSE he could take him all by himself! His dad was just too worrisome.

Ock gave him a sinister grin that melted away Spidey’s cockiness. “Oh no, Spider. You’re the one that’s too predictable. You need to be more aware of your surroundings.”

“What the hel-” Peter’s thought was interrupted by his spidey- sense shrieking. He ducked out of the way, but was too late.

Scorpion’s tail pierced Peter’s side. 

How did he not notice him? He was RIGHT THERE.

Peter grabbed his side in agony as the Scorpion struck again, and then laid a punch to the boy’s face. 

He struck him again and again, and was about to finish the young spider off, he was blown off of him by two repulsors.

The Rescue suit hovered behind Peter, and said, “Hands off. He’s my spider.”

Peter turned around his head and whispered, “Mom.”

Pepper responded by lifting up her face-plate and responding with a whisper of her own, “Hey baby. We’ll finish him and get you home.”

She pushed the face-plate down and finished her thought, “You’re still in big trouble.”

Figures. 

“Alright, Ock. Nobody messes with my Spidey.”

Ock snarled at her and replied, “Oh, he won’t be yours anymore. He’ll be mine, soon enough!”

Enraged, Pepper aimed her repulsors at the mad scientist. “Over my dead body!”

“That can be arranged.”

Pepper dodged the angry doctor’s limbs and fired her repulsors at them, hitting them a few times. He attempted to throw vacious objects, such as cars and at one point, a small sandwich stand (She’ll get them a bigger, better one later), but she still stood strong. 

Just when she had the upper hand, however, she went crashing down. 

The Scorpion tackled her.

“You’ll see what happens when you mess with me. They all do.”

Pepper flew up, attempting to shake him off with no result as she also dodged the many limbs out to grab her. 

Until finally, one succeeded.

One of them gripped her waist, and another her legs. She struggled to get out with no avail.

“This is why you do not interfere with my plans, Mrs. Stark. You should have just let me take that cockroach.”

“Never,” She grunted out.

Just then, recovered from his beating, Peter came swinging by and landed on the limb that held his mother’s waist.

“Don’t worry, I’m here, I’m here. I’ll get us out of this!” he panted as he struggled to get the crushing limbs off of his mom.

“No, no! Get out of here.” Pepper urged to her son.

“You should listen to the woman.” Out of nowhere, Peter’s spidey- sense went off, but once again, he was too late. 

One of Ock’s appendages knocked the daylights out of him and flew him across the sky. He fell to the ground, severely weakened by the hit.

Not weak enough to keep him down, though. 

He got up slowly and walked a step to attempt and try to get the aches out of his body quickly to go back and fight, but was slammed into the ground once again by one of Doc’s arms, this time, down for good.

Pepper struggled even more to get out, and was finally released, only to be smashed to the ground as well.

Because she had the luxury of having a suit on, she raised her head with the little consciousness she had left, and saw her son being carried away by Doc Ock’s limbs tightly around him, as she heard Ock say to Scorpion, “Take him to the labs. I’ll go make the preparations.” “Got it boss.” Ock gave Peter to Scorpion, and that was that.

“No, no, Baby,” Pepper muttered before her head finally hit the ground out of exhaustion. 

Just before she blacked out, she heard FRIDAY say, “Initiating Auto- Pilot to the tower.”


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So daddy, I have one more question. If you know Petey doesn’t mean the mean things he said, why are you still sad?”
> 
> She saw right through him. She got that from her mother, no doubt. 
> 
> Tony sighed, and replied to his daughter, "I said some things to Petey too that I didn't mean. So I feel really bad about it."
> 
> Morgan frowned at Tony and told him with much reassurance, "But you can tell him sorry when he gets back. Just like he'll tell you!"
> 
> Tony didn't have the heart to tell her that his main fear was that he wouldn't return from the mission.
> 
> But he plastered that fake smile he almost never wore anymore on, and replied to her, "You're absolutely right, darling." 

The four year old waited anxiously by the doors to the elevator for her mommy and big brother to return.

They had an emergency mission to fight this weird octopus guy- they didn’t tell her much about him- and then they were going to return to their lake house and play in her tent like Peter promised.

Morgan sat down on her dad’s lap, his back against the wall, counting the minutes until they returned. 

What was taking so long? Petey said it wouldn’t take them long.

And what was wrong with her brother? He never likes to make anyone upset, but her daddy seems really sad.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, bambina?” Tony asked, the worry still evident in his voice.

“Why are you sad Daddy? Why did Peter make you sad? All he usually does is make people happy.”

Tony smiled at the last remark, but frowned once again before answering the question.

“Now Morgan, I want you to understand something, ok?” She responded by nodding her head enthusiastically.

“Remember that time when you tracked mud in the house when mom specifically told you to take off your shoes outside and refused to clean it up? And how when I sent you to bed with no juice pops you told me that you hoped that I never ate another juice pop again and that mom makes me sleep in the rain that night?”   
  


Morgan bowed her head guilty and muttered, “Yes, I remember. I’m really sorry about that, daddy.” 

Morgan felt especially guilty about that incident. She always listened to her parents and behaved as they taught her to, but every once in a while, she was just, well, a child and disobeyed. 

“That’s alright, Morguna, I’m not upset because I know you didn’t mean it. That’s my point. Sometimes, we say things to the people we love at times to hurt them, but we don’t mean them. Like you don’t actually want me to not have juice pops and sleep in the rain.”

“Yeah!”

“So Peter said something that happened to him a while back was all my fault, but he really doesn’t think that. I know, because he told me that it wasn’t my fault, a long time ago. But he brought it back up so that I can hurt. Do you get it?”   
  
“I think so,” she replied, “so what happened to bubby?”   
  


“That’s a story for another time,” Tony answered, dodging THAT bullet for now.

“So daddy, I have one more question. If you know Petey doesn’t mean the mean things he said, why are you still sad?”   
  


She saw right through him. She got that from her mother, no doubt. 

Tony sighed, and replied to his daughter, "I said some things to Petey too that I didn't mean. So I feel really bad about it."

Morgan frowned at Tony and told him with much reassurance, "But you can tell him sorry when he gets back. Just like he'll tell you!"

Tony didn't have the heart to tell her that his main fear was that he wouldn't return from the mission.

But he plastered that fake smile he almost never wore anymore on, and replied to her, "You're absolutely right, darling." 

“Excuse me, Sir,” FRIDAY anxiously interrupted, “Colonel Rhodes is on his way right now with Mrs. Stark. She took a terrible hit!”

Tony quickly placed Morgan off of his lap and onto the floor, attempting not to panic. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“During the fight, Doctor Octavius knocked her to the ground. She is currently unconscious with a minor concussion, and her suit is on autopilot.”

Tony took deep breaths, attempting to calm down. That all stopped, however, when he asked this next question, “Is Peter alright?”

“I’m not sure sir. He is not with Colonel Rhodes and his suit is down”

Speak of the devil, Rhodey flew in through the launch pad quickly, the Rescue suit following along limply.

“Tones, Pepper needs to get the suit off and get into the Med- Bay.”

Tony hurried up, in a panic, and asked, “Is she okay?”

“She will be once we get her out of this suit and in the Med- Bay! Hurry!”

Tony rushed to her and pushed a secret contraption that released the suit. He took his wife from the suit, scrambled to the Med- Bay and ordered Dr. Cho to get things set up. 

She got a cot ready, and he placed her gently on it. 

“Tony, I’m going to need you to leave while I do an examination on Pepper,” Dr. Cho regrettably told him.

He nodded dumbly and left the room, to be met with little Morgan at the entrance.

“What happened to mom?”

Tony, already panicked by the situation, responded, “She got hurt a little bit. Not much, Munchkin, but how about you make her a get better soon card in your room, hm?”

“Ok, daddy. She’ll love it!” She stated as she went to her room, oblivious to what was truly going on.

As soon as she left, Tony faced Rhodey and basically screeched, “What the hell happened out there? And where is Peter?!”

Rhodey’s color drained from his face as he responded, “Pepper just took a bad hit, that’s all. She’ll be fine, but I don’t know where Peter is. He wasn’t there when I arrived.”

All right, panic time.

“Okay, um, we- we can just see what happened on the- the Rescue suit,” Tony stuttered out, nerves shot.

“Great idea.”

Tony rushed to the dismantled suit and grabbed the helmet. He placed it on the living room table and quickly turned it on, a hologram lighting up the space. 

It was the fight from earlier, and Pepper was trapped. And Peter, of course, was trying to save her.

_ “Don’t worry, I’m here, I’m here. I’ll get us out of this!” Peter cried as he attempted to get the limbs off of his mom. _

_ “No, no! Get out of here.” Pepper urged. _

_ “You should listen to the woman.”  _

Tony’s blood ran cold at that voice.

_ One of Ock’s arms knocked the daylights out of him and flew him across the sky. He fell to the ground, severely weakened by the hit. _

_ He got up slowly and walked a step to attempt and try to get the aches out of his body quickly to go back and fight, but was slammed into the ground once again by one of Doc’s arms, this time for good. _

  
  


_ Pepper trying to escape, only to be smashed to the ground again. _

_ The peripheral changed, the helmet looking up. Tony saw his son being carried away by Doc Ock’s limbs tightly around him, as Ock said, “Take him to the labs. I’ll go make preparations.” “Got it boss.” _

Tony vaguely heard Pepper’s dismayed voice from the video before he began to hyperventilate.

Rhodey shut off the helmet and rushed to Tony. 

“Tones, deep breath you have to calm down.”

“No, no, no, no, no, they have him, he has him, I told him,  _ oh my God, _ ” Tony panicked, yanking at his hair.

“Tony-”

“No, no, NO!” He screamed. He fell onto his knees on the ground, and began to breathe even harder. 

Rhodey crouched next to him, rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s arms. 

“Hey, hey hey. Shhh, it’ll be alright. You just need to slow down.”

“No, he- has him, no- I can’t-” 

“Count to five breathe in, count to five breathe out.”

Tony finally began to get his breathing under control as he repeated it.

“That’s it, Tones. That’s it.”

When he finally was able to breathe properly, the dam broke. 

Tony lunged to Rhodey and began to sob into his shoulder.

“I- It’s my fault! Pepper- Peter- my son!” He choked out between sobs. “I- I told him I wouldn’t be there for him.” Tony admitted heartbroken.

“Tones, you didn’t mean it and both of you know it. And, you were telling the truth. You physically couldn’t be there.”

“He doesn’t know that."

"He will though,  _ when  _ we find him."

"But what if-"

" _ When  _ we find him, Tony."

Tony hesitantly nodded in agreement, replying, "You're right. When we find him."

"I think we should go check on Pepper now. She only had minor injuries and a concussion as far as I know."

******

Pepper’s head was fuzzy, and the rest of her body ached from all the damage. But that wasn’t what hurt the most. 

_ Peter _

Just as she remembered what had happened, Tony busted through the doors to get toher.

“Pep,” Tony whispered as he made his way towards her. He bent over and gave her a kiss.

“Tony- I”

“I-I know what happened,” Tony responded, choking up. 

At this. Pepper began to form tears in her eyes. 

“We’re going to get our baby back,” Pepper said with conviction, tears beginning to run down her face.

But realization occurred to her, and she whispered out, “What are we going to tell Morgan?” 

_ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I kept thinking I had time to post but next thing you know it's been almost 2 years since a post... my bad. But I hope to keep this at least somewhat consistent and go from there. Thanks for the patience! 
> 
> Also for future reference, Steve is old in this fic and Peter isn't aware of it yet. Idk I just thought it would be a funny surprise for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Petey? Where’s my bubby?” Morgan asked, desperate for an answer.
> 
> Pepper sighed and responded, “Sweetheart, when Peter and I were fighting the bad man earlier he, he um,” she stuttered as her voice began to crack. “R-remember how me and daddy always tell you never to never wander in public on your own so no one can take you from us?” She tried with a different approach.
> 
> “Well when we were fighting the bad man, he distracted me and he, um, he took Peter away from us,” Pepper finished, attempting to keep her tears in with all of her might.

Pepper was allowed out of her room later on throughout the day, with painkillers and the affirmation that nothing was broken except a fractured wrist and a rib and her word that she would take it easy.

And Tony wanted to help her, he threatened to glue himself stay by her side, but she told him he needed to focus on Peter.

But then there was Morgan.

She wasn’t blind- she knew Peter was one, if not her daughter’s favorite person in the world.

So just thinking about what she and Tony were going to tell her- 

“Mommy!” Morgan shrieked as she ran into the room.

“Morgan baby!” Pepper whispered as she carefully bent over and hugged her daughter. She wanted to hold her for a few moments, no matter the pain, before the dam broke.

“I missed you and Peter! I made you a card! Are you ok?” Morgan asked, caring in her voice.

“I’m ok, love. Just a teensy bit hurt. And you’re so sweet for making me a card,” Pepper said, forcing out a smile. “But honey, I need to talk to you about Peter.

“Is he ok?” Morgan asked, the smart girl realizing something was wrong. 

“Honey-“ 

“Where’s Petey? Where’s my bubby?” Morgan asked, desperate for an answer.

Pepper sighed and responded, “Sweetheart, when Peter and I were fighting the bad man earlier he, he um,” she stuttered as her voice began to crack. “R-remember how me and daddy always tell you never to never wander in public on your own so no one can take you from us?” She tried with a different approach.

Morgan nodded, remembering the conversation she had about that. Though she was not quite sure what relevance it had in this said conversation…

“Well when we were fighting the bad man, he distracted me and he, um, he took Peter away from us,” Pepper finished, attempting to keep her tears in with all of her might.

Morgan’s whole world seemed to crumble. The last time she felt like that was when mommy told her that daddy was very injured from that big fight when he finally brought Peter home.

Morgan’s eyes filled with tears as she shrieked, “NO! Why did he take him? IT’S NOT FAIR! I WANT PETEY!” She finished with sobbing. 

“Baby, I know. Daddy and I want him too,” Pepper replied, tears finally spilling over.

“No!” she sobbed once more as she took off towards the hallway with all of the Avengers’ rooms.

“Morgan! Baby come back!” Pepper called for her, but immediately gave up knowing that she wasn’t coming back. Pepper knew exactly where she was going.

***

When Morgan reached his room, she burst through it, crawled on top of her brother’s bed, and sobbed miserably.

After a few minutes, she heard soft footsteps enter the room, and she felt a cold, hard hand stroke her hair back. She didn’t even have to look to know who it was. 

“Hey, squirt,” Bucky spoke softly, “you heard the news, I’m assuming?”

“They- they took Petey away from us!” She cried out as she finally faced him with tears streaming down her face. “What- what if he never comes back?” Morgan asked, terrified.

Bucky leaned in and whispered softly but passionately, “Hey, don’t talk like that. I know for an absolute fact that everyone around here will do whatever it takes to get your brother back, especially your dad. I will see to it that he comes back.”

At hearing this promise, Morgan jumped up and wrapped her small arms around Bucky, giving him an enormous hug.

“Thanks Bucky. I believe you.”

“Of course, munchkin.” Bucky whispered, doing his best not to let his own tears fall.

Peter had been a light in his life after Thanos- the whole Stark family had surprisingly as well. Especially Morgan. He felt bad promising in vain, but he knew he was giving her a promise he was going to make sure he was going to keep.

“How could I let my favorite Starks down, huh?” Bucky asked, getting a chuckle out of her.

“You could never let me down, Bucky,” Morgan whispered truthfully. 

***

Bucky went back to his room a few minutes later, after promising Moran he would have a tea party with her later to cheer her up. The things he does for that family. 

No matter how many promises he made, he couldn’t help feeling numb. 

‘I believe you’ 

‘You could never let me down’

He already let himself down. No matter how much he reassured himself he would do whatever it takes to make sure Peter is home, he can’t guarantee that. 

“Hey Buck,” A familiar voice called out. 

Sam walked into the room and placed a hand on the soldier’s shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he looked his friend in the eyes. 

Bucky was going to reply with some lie, but he cracked. 

He let a sob out, to which Sam responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Bucky. At that, Bucky let the floodgates go.

“It’ll be ok,” Sam tried to reassure Bucky and himself by saying that.

“I- I promised Morgan-” Bucky choked out.

“Hey, we’re going to get him back, ok? He’ll be bothering us again in no time.” Sam comforted. 

“We are going to bring her brother back.”

Bucky calmed down a little before speaking again, “He- he’s not just her brother.”

“I know.” 

***

Tony was a wreck. 

He had spent the last few hours trying to track his son down, and so far there was nothing.   
But he was not losing courage.

But Tony heard the lab door open, expecting his wife.

“I’ll come up soon, I just can’t right now, Pep-” But Tony looked behind him to find who else but Bucky. 

“Bucky, I-” Bucky interrupted the man by placing his right arm on Tony’s shoulder (No matter how close they grew, Tony still struggles with Bucky’s metal arm, much to Bucky’s understanding, and looking in the other man’s puffy red eyes similar to his, he said, 

“Let’s get to work. We have a kid to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the patience! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but fingers crossed for sometime next week! My schedule's been weird lately so I really want to post updates once weekly or twice, but we shall see. Thank you for believing in my work and love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's perspective now. Some banter on his part... some not. 
> 
> Sorry for the really bad description. Enjoy <3

When Peter began to wake up, his vision was blurry. What he could make out, however, was a blinding white room with a table that he was trapped on.

Crap.

Peter immediately opened his eyes fully, then regretting it after the light blinded him.

He recalled the last bit of the fight with him and Ock, Scorpion and Pepper.

Mom.

He didn’t even know if his mother was okay.

And the last thing he said to Tony was-

“Ah, I see our guest is awake,” Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by none other than Doc Ock himself, walking into the room with Mac Gargan following closely behind.

“I mean, would you really call someone you kidnapped a guest?” Peter responded with an eye-roll.

“And why is Scorpio still here? He’s irrelevant at this point.”

Mac looked like he was about to attack Peter, but Octavius out an arm in front of his comrade, stopping him from gaining any ideas. 

Ock then smirked and walked towards Peter.  
“Now I know why Stark likes you so much, Peter, you’ve got a mouth just like him.”

Peter froze in his spot. They knew his name.

“How do you-“ Peter cut himself off from his thoughts just now realizing that his mask was off. Just great.

“We have our ways. And I do have to say, you are much younger than we thought!” Ock said, obviously satisfied at rattling the young hero.

“What do you want with me,” Peter finally asked, ice in his voice, “and what did you do with- with-“

“Relax, your mother will live.” Ock replied offhandedly.

“Wait, how-“

“I have ears, you know. For someone who’s supposed to be a genius, you’re very dim- witted.” Ock responded, rolling his eyes.

“That’s fair.”

“And frankly, I don’t care about your living arrangements, even if they are odd.”

“You’re telling me.” Peter muttered.

“They’ll find me, you know,” Peter said, even though he was not sure how much of those words he believed. 

As if he were reading his mind, Ock said, “That’s didn’t sound very assuring.”

“That was the MOST reassuring statement I have said in my entire life,” Peter rebutted. 

“That was not-“

“Was so!”

“You’re tied to a table and you’re still acting like a 5 year old!” Ock screamed at him, frustrated beyond belief.

“I mean, you really had it coming,” Peter laughed.

“I’m going to murder this freak!” Gargon shouted.

Ock had had enough. He slammed one his robotic arms on the table right next to Peter’s face, shutting him up.

“Stark isn’t coming, and something tells me you don’t think so either.”

Peter looked to the side, away from Ock.

“Oh, sore spot? I did tell you I would get you-“

“Shut up,” Peter said, teeth gritted.

The Doctor smiled at this. “I think I know what happened. Even he knew what was going to happen and you were too much of a fool to listen. He won’t come. He doesn’t give two shi-“

“Shut up!” Peter screamed at him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t sure that his dad would come, but this reassured him he wasn’t. 

He was stuck and alone.

“Good. You accepted it. It will make this process so much easier.” Ock said as he turned around.

“What are you going to do to me anyway?” Peter questioned. “Torture me? Kill me?”

“No, but something tells me this will be worse to you. Even if they do come for you, they won’t want you when I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter may be late depending on my schedule, but I am not sure yet. Just thought I should let you guys know just in case. Also, the next chapter should be longer. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5: Doing whatever they could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My guys and gals doing the best they can :( (they're doing great imo).  
*****
> 
> Buildup! Hope you guys enjoy!

Tony was tired.

Nothing Coffee couldn’t solve, though. He wasn’t tired enough to stop looking.

Dead end after dead end ensued, but he didn’t care. He would do whatever he could.

Bucky was crashed on the couch, exhausted after helping in any way he could. Which was mostly trying to analyze video footage and grabbing coffee. He was doing what he could.

Sam was searching the skies, sending updates on anything he could see. Nothing. He was about to replace Bucky on the couch from exhaustion as well. He was doing whatever he could.

Clint and Natasha were on their way, promising to help in whatever way they could. There was nothing to really go on, however, for Bucky has all of the analyzing covered. They were mostly coming for support.

Rhodes had been there for him, giving him reassurances and the help he could give. He was doing the best he could.

And Pepper-

Just as he was about to triple check the security cameras, he heard the door open.

“Honey,” He heard the familiar voice say.

He turned around to see Pepper there, albeit a little bruised.

She went up to him and draped her hands on his shoulders. “Any luck?”

He huffed a breath from his nose and leaned his head on her chest.

“I know, I know.” She muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck and placing a kiss on his head.

“I’ve tried everything-“

“I know. Everyone has. There’s not much to do except pray for something to come,” she said, getting a little choked up. She swallowed her feelings, however. She could cry after she calmed her husband down.

“I know,” he responded.

“I’m at that point in our marriage I know I can’t convince you to get some rest,” she huffed, “but just promise me that you’ll stop drinking coffee? You need some sort of break, honey.” She asked.

“Yeah but,” he tried to argue, but took one look at her face and shut his mouth. She was terrifying. He loved her so much.

“Ok, honey. Best of wives and best of women,” he half- sung, trying to bring some sort of light in this darkness.

Pepper just smirked at him and smacked his arm. “We’ll be forced to listen to all the Hamilton in the world when we get our son back. So save it.” She said with conviction.

“I’ll be with Morgan.” Pepper said as she walked away.

“I’ll send the Walking Dead up there when he’s done napping.”

“I think she wants her daddy.”

He sighed. He wanted her too. “I’ll come up in a little while.”

She sighed and looked at him.

“I promise,” he said, this time, with conviction.

She looked relieved at that.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

****************  
“Tell me a story, daddy,” Morgan begged in bed.

Seeing her red- rimmed eyes, Tony didn’t want to deny her of one.

“Which one do you want to hear, Morguna?”

“One about Petey. I miss him.” She said blatantly.

So do I, honey.

“There are so many to choose from!” Tony said with fake excitement in his voice. He just wanted to make his daughter happy. “Once upon a time, Peter and I were on a mission together, and he saved the day with just enough time to get a cat out of a tree for an old lady. He’s just good like that.”

He looked down to see her dozing, and he pressed a kiss to her head. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight daddy. Petey will be home soon, right? You’ll bring him back?”

Throat tight, he responded, “Of course. I won’t ever not bring your brother home.”

He cried all the way down to his shop.  
*****

“Tony, you need to take a break.” Rhodey sighed as he walked into the lab. He could see the red- rimmed eyes from his tears earlier, and he needed to do something.

“Hey, Pepper told me-”

“I can tell you right now she’s regretting the decision. She wants you with her.” Rhodey responded.

“I can’t, I need to make progress,” Tony pleaded.

“Tony, Bucky’s crashed. Sam’s crashed. I’M about to crash. This isn’t healthy! Peter wouldn’t want this-”

“Well who knows what’s happening to him right now!” Tony shouted.

Rhodey sighed again. “How about this,” he began, “I continue the search, and you go to your family and take a rest. I’ll ask Clint and Nat to help when they get here.

“I-” Tony began to counter argue, but realized that it was actually a solid plan.

“Okay. BUT, I’ll be back in the morning.” Tony promised.

“After a good 8 hours.” Rhodey scolded.

“... Fine. You win. You’re lucky I’m tired right now. Good night honey.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You too.”

********  
Pepper woke up to the smell of motor oil next to her.

Tony.

“Hey honey, nice of you to join me,” she mumbled into his shoulder. He kissed her head.

“I’m trying my best,” he murmured. Whatever he could.

“I know. He knows.” Pepper muttered. “Rest.”

“Best of wives and best of women,” he chuckled next to her. “Love you Pep.”

“Love you too Mr. Stark,” she replied fondly.

*****  
Rhodey couldn’t have been more grateful to see Clint and Nat arrive.

Nat was staying with Clint and his family to catch up for a while, so it worked out.

“Anything, Rhodey?” Nat asked, already on the computers and searching.

“Nope,” he sighed, “nothing. It’s been driving all of us crazy.”

“I can tell,” Nat remarked as she saw Bucky and Sam on opposite ends of the couch, still asleep from last night.

“Well we gotta figure this out. I need my Mario Kart buddy back! Who’s going it going to be now, huh? Sleeping Beauty over there?” Clint asked, exasperated. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Everyone knew how devastated he was over this as well.

“Shut up,” they heard a voice grumble from the couch.

“You checked everything?” Nat clarified.

“Everything!” Rhodey exclaimed. He was so damn tired. “We analyzed the tracker, which was gone, the security cams, the-” Rhodey cut himself off.

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Clint asked attentively.

“I didn’t think about this until now!” Rhodey said as he rushed to the computer. He began typing away in a trance, of sorts.

“Care to share with the class?” Nat asked impatiently as she looked over his shoulder.

A red dot appeared on the screen.

“Holy- Oh my God.” Rhodey whispered, covering a hand over his mouth. Nat and Clint were taken aback by this, freezing for a moment before Clint announced, “I’ll get the jet ready.”

Rhodey ran out of the lab. “TONY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy Easter to whoever celebrates it! The Lord has risen <3 And Happy Passover to whoever celebrates!  
Secondly, I feel like this chapter is a little choppy, so bear with me (sorry!). I have the next chapter almost done so it should be up soon! Also, if anyone's interested, I will have a Peter and Bucky one shot posted after I post this :) 
> 
> Once again thank you guys so much for reading! I love you guys and love the support!


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have their location. Just follow Sam and stick to the plan. Let’s do this.” Rhodey announced. They took off fast, taking turns and having to go up their semi- familiar stairs with anxiety. They could only hope this was where he was.

Tony was pacing around the Quinjet, and unlike every other time, no suit on him. 

****

‘Morgan, we think we know where Petey is.’   
‘You’re bringing him home?’ He recalled her asking, a look of hope painted on her face.  
‘I think so.’  
‘Is Iron Man saving him?’ She asked.  
‘Yes-’   
‘No.’   
Pepper.   
‘Honey, how about you go to your room and make Peter a card, hm?’ Pepper suggested.  
‘Okay!’ She exclaimed as she bounced off.   
She quickly turned around at him. ‘You’re retired. You are not going.’   
‘Pep-’  
‘I know what you’re going to say. You can go on the Quinjet, but so help me God if I find out you went down. You’re going to have to trust the others for this.’

****

Needless to say, he was stressed. 

The others had gotten down about 10 minutes ago, and nothing of importance had been shared with him via comm. 

Was this how Pepper felt all the time with him going on missions?

He’d have to ask. And then give her a nice apology gift. Yeah, that would work. 

*****  
The rest of the gang barged into the old Avengers Complex, Sam (Captain America on the down low) leading the path. 

“I have their location. Just follow Sam and stick to the plan. Let’s do this.” Rhodey announced. They took off fast, taking turns and having to go up their semi- familiar stairs with anxiety. They could only hope this was where he was.

“He’s in here! On the count of three move.Three, two, one, GO!”

The Avengers burst into the lab, guns- a- blazing (metaphorically speaking) and took down whoever they could find. 

Which led them to Doc Ock.

He was standing in the middle of the room, facing something when he turned around. They all looked to see what he was looking at.

No.

It was Peter, who was struggling to get up, looking weak and frazzled. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days and hadn’t been eating. 

“Get the hell away from him.” Rhodes then blasted him.

Sam turned to the others and commanded, “Clint, go check on Peter. Everyone else, let’s get this son of a Bitch.”

At this, Nat, Sam, Rhodes, and Bucky rushed forward to Ock.

He just smiled up creepily at them. “I figured you idiots find us. Didn’t know how long it would take you idiots.”

“I take offense to that,” Bucky murmured to Sam. “Well he wasn’t talking to us, only you. He ain’t wrong,” Sam responded. Nat shot them both a look. That was not the time for that. 

“Taking the old compound I used to rent out back in the day, before you took it from me-”

“You went insane-”

“-was a genius move on my part.” Ock continued. 

Nat internally scoffed at this. “Also your biggest flaw. We took it back and closed it for a reason.”

“It was too easy to find you once I connected the dots. You’re a madman,” Rhodes spat out.

“I’m a genius. Isn’t that right Peter?” Ock called out. 

“Don’t talk to him!” Bucky shouted at him, Sam having to hold him back. Octavius just smiled at him. 

“Attached are we? You won’t want him after what I did-“

“That’s enough, you’re coming with us,” Sam threatened. Rhodes stalked towards him, thrusters pointed at him.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” At that, four of his arms knocked the four of them down.

********  
Clint rushed towards Peter, who was still attempting to stand with little success.

“Guys! We need to hurry! Pete’s not doing too well!” Clint shouted.

“Neither are we!” Natasha shouted as she ducked an incoming tentacle.

Clint turned back to Peter. “Hey, hey kid, just sit down,” Clint soothed as he led Peter to the ground.

“N-no,” Peter wheezed out, “I can do this on my own.” He was almost breathless at this point.

“Shhh I gotcha bud,” Clint shushed as he set Peter on the ground, in his arms.

“I- I’m serious. I can do this,” Peter panted out. He was about to pass out.

“No offense kiddo, but you look and sound like shit.” 

BOOM. 

“Treated me like it. Didn't think you were coming.”

That broke Clint’s dad heart into two. 

“Of course we would bud, you’re family. We love you. What did Ock do to you?”

Peter just linked away, tears in his eyes.

“Pete-”

“No, I can’t- no.”

“You’re scaring me. Can you tell me anything?” Clint tried one more time, cupping the back of Peter’s head.

“M’fine. Jus hurt. Sleepy.” Peter was nodding off. Not a great sign. 

“We need to get him back now!” Clint insisted.

The four others came rushing to the duo, Natasha cradling her ribs and a black eye beginning to form on Sam, with many other minor injuries.

“Bucky, carry Peter to the Quinjet. My old back can’t take this,” Clint ordered, passing the kid to the soldier. “Where’s Dildo Doc?” 

Rhodey and Sam shared a glance with one another.

Oh no. 

*******  
When they arrived on the jet, Tony shot up towards them.

“Where is he?”

Bucky walked in quickly, placing the unconscious Peter on the cot and giving a quick squeeze to his shoulder before walking away.

Tony rushed towards him. 

“Hey, bud. It’ll be okay, I promise,” Tony whispered, tears beginning to stream down his face. He pushed Peter’s hair out of his face and began to stroke his head, more or less to ground himself. 

He looked up towards the others. “What happened?” He asked quietly.

Clint scrubbed a hand against his face.”We don’t know. He refused to say anything, not that I don’t blame him, he seemed really shaken. Then he just passed out.” 

Tony nodded. “Thanks Barton.” He got a nod in return.

“So where’s Ock?” Tony asked casually.

Silence.

Tony began to panic internally. “Where is he?”

Sam answered, “He broke through a wall and escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER! Sorry I'm just excited and happy for myself haha! I hope this pleased you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Would They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pete, what happened?” Tony whispered. 
> 
> “I- I don’t, I can’t talk about it,” Peter replied with his teeth clenched.
> 
> “Kiddo, I need to know to help you-” 
> 
> “No, I-”
> 
> “Please, what do you think is going to happen-”
> 
> “If I tell you, you won’t want me anymore!”
> 
> *****
> 
> The moment you've been waiting for! They're reunited again and talk...

Peter had spent the last 2 days in and out of consciousness, barely registering his surroundings. 

He did always see Tony at his side, the few seconds he could comprehend what was happening. 

He figured he was there to yell at him for what he said, anyways. 

Figures.

When Peter awoke again, he felt much more oriented with his surroundings. 

Including Tony, reading a book. He didn’t know he read for fun.

Peter stretched his arms painfully, making a noise. This caught the attention of his father, who placed down his book at the sound.

“Whoa Pete, careful.” Tony mildly scolded. 

He then smiled and placed a hand on the side of Peter’s head, cradelling it. “Hey buddy.”

“Hey,” Peter grumbled in response. 

Tony leaned down and kissed his forehead, all the while keeping his hand in the same position.  
“How are you feeling?”

Peter paused for a moment, then responded, “Probably how I look.” 

“So like shit then?”

“Mm hmm.” Peter stopped talking after that, figuring things couldn’t stay like this forever. He knew what he had to tell him. 

He knew things wouldn’t be the same around Tony afterwards.

“Dad, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean- I just-” Peter started apologizing flusteredly. Tony interrupted his son, saying, “Nope. None of that. I should-” Tony cut himself off clearing this throat, trying to push the tears back, “I should be the one apologizing.”

“But I said-”

“I told you I wouldn’t be there for you. That’s not true.”

Peter just looked up at him with his bruised face and weary eyes.

“I will always, always, be there for you,” Tony finished with conviction in his voice. He needed to let his son know that he 1000% meant what he was saying. 

Peter just nodded his head, not looking the most convinced.

“You all right there, bud? You don’t look too convinced,” Tony muttered.

“No, I am I just - ugh!” Peter groaned as he tried to lean forwards and defend himself, only hurting himself in the process. 

“Hey, slow down there, bud. Dr. Cho mentioned how your healing factor should be taking care of the pain. It doesn’t seem to be working.” Tony mentioned as he helped Peter lay back down.

Peter looked stressed, frightened almost, at this discovery.

“Pete, what happened?” Tony whispered. 

“I- I don’t, I can’t talk about it,” Peter replied with his teeth clenched.

“Kiddo, I need to know to help you-” 

“No, I-”

“Please, what do you think is going to happen-”

“If I tell you, you won’t want me anymore!” Peter shouted as he shot up from the bed, angry tears running down his face. He swiped them away before letting out a sigh.

Tony was shell- shocked for a moment. He finally snapped back into reality and replied, “Nothing could make me not want you.” 

Peter looked him in the eyes and asked, “Wanna bet?”

***************  
It wasn’t too bad being captured by Doc Ock and Scorpion. Honestly, he figured they would threaten to like, kill him or something.

But he was actually kinda vibing for the few days he was there, spitting insults at the two. 

Well, he would have been vibing if he wasn’t trapped, didn’t have to get his blood taken (he hated needles), and didn’t get beat up a little bit after he would call them names.

It wasn’t until the last day-

‘Finally done,’ Ock said with a wicked smile. 

‘Done with what?’ Peter asked. ‘You’re online dating profile? I think the arms will turn ladies off. Wait? Do you only have those to compensate for your tiny d-’

‘Enough!’ He shouted back at Peter. However, he still had that wicked smile that threw off Peter.

‘You’ll shut up when you hear what I’m about to do to you.’ 

‘Dude-’

‘I’ve managed to find a way to reverse the effects of your spider bite.’

Peter’s stomach dropped. 

‘That sure shut the little shit up,’ Gargon grunted from the hallway. 

‘The best part about it? Your blood samples will help me gain your powers. I will be Superior.’

Ock stalked over to where Peter lay, thrashing in his confines.

‘No! We can talk about this! I can’t-’

‘Hold still, this will all be over in one second,’ Ock sneered as he held down Peter’s thrashing body with his tentacles and inserted the needle.

Everything felt normal for a second, and then fire exploded in his veins. Peter shouted out in pain, and it remained for a minute or so, and then he felt… weak.

Like he did before the bite, only worse. 

No. 

“No, no no no,” Peter repeated as he came to terms with the situation. 

Suddenly, he was confined no more and fell to the ground. 

‘You’re just some pathetic kid now, Peter,’ Ock started. He looked proud of himself, then turned to Gargon. ‘He’s all yours.’

Gargon stalked towards him, satisfaction on his face. ‘I’ve been waiting to do this for a long ass time!’ he then pushed Peter aside and punched him in the face. He continued the blows, with Peter doing his best to dodge them to no avail. 

‘Get up!’ Gargon shouted, grabbing his knife from his holster stretched to his pants. ‘What, you can’t be a hero anymore now? Huh?’ he taunted.

Peter knew he had to do something. He was weak, too weak, but felt he needed to prove this to at least himself. He pushed his hands off of the ground, and gave all the strength he had left to standing up.

BOOM

Gargon rushed out of the room, and Peter saw the Avengers there, much to his surprise.

************  
Tony was silent. He hadn’t said anything for a few minutes now. He didn’t know what to say. 

“So that’s that.” Peter finally spit out. “See? I know, I knew you wouldn’t want me after- after-” Peter cut himself off, not trusting himself to not cry after saying another word.

Tony looked at Peter, and his eyes carried many emotions. Anger, shock, but also sadness.

He placed his hands on the side of Peter’s face, and whispered, “I am so, so sorry this happened to you. We will get through this. Together.” 

Peter looked surprised at this, and whispered, “You still want me?”

“Always and forever.”

Peter lunged into his father’s arms, and if Tony felt tears begin to stain his shirt, he didn’t say anything.

“I know, I know. We will be okay, I promise bud.”

Would they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Sorry.
> 
> Okay if you hate me, just know you will never hate me more than I hate me :). 
> 
> SO just a recap, I got this idea from the Ultimate Spider-man show, for on the second to last episode Doc Ock took Peter's powers away. So yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter!


End file.
